


Just Say You Love Me

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Sterek One-Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Deucalion, Dark Stiles, Derek is a Failwolf, Deucalion Bites Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Alpha Pack, Stiles is Alpha Bait, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: Stiles is kidnapped by the Alpha Pack, who turns him into a werewolf in order to get Scott and Derek to join them. Derek begins to feel things, and he's not really sure why. All he knows is that he needs to save Stiles before he becomes the monster Deucalion wants him to be.





	

"How many are there?" Scott demanded, glaring at Derek as he and Stiles stood in the foyer of Derek's old family home. They were just leaving after Scott helped save Isaac from an Alpha back in the hospital. Isaac was still unconscious, but Derek was going to do something to help. Stiles was there also, having to help Scott get his tattoo more permanent by holding him down. He didn't have much to complain about really, he got the chance to show his bravery to Derek, even after almost chickening out and being touched by Derek. It was sort of a win-win situation, and he had hoped he impressed Derek in the slightest. 

Stiles wasn't sure when he began to have a crush on the brooding Alpha, he thinks it may have been the two hours of him trying to keep Derek alive in the pool, or was it when Derek saved him from being mauled by Isaac that one night at the station? He wasn't sure, but what he did know was that his chances with the Alpha were slim to none. Call him pessimistic, or just another low self esteem teenager, but their history wasn't exactly something for romance novels.

Derek and Stiles always had a tendency to argue in dyer situations. Mostly on how to execute Stiles' plans, and how Derek never seems to care about doing the plans. When Stiles had a brilliant way to catch the Kanima, Derek paid no mind to him and ended up having his ass handed to him with Stiles muttering an 'I told you so'. It seemed that Derek didn't respect having Stiles around, and he couldn't get rid of him since he and Scott were a package. You can't have one without the other, and it seemed that Stiles was at the receiving end of Derek's cold shoulder. 

Still, despite their differences, Stiles still manages to like the guy, but it's becoming clearer that Derek is simply just isn't interested. Especially to a hyperactive spaz with no redeemable qualities for the Alpha. At this point, Stiles is still clinging to hope that Derek might somehow like him back. He'll give it another month or so, then he'll count his loses and move on. That's what he did with Lydia, and possibly will do with many other crushes until someone likes him back. Stiles still remains optimistic about Derek.

"A pack of them." Derek answers, causing Stiles to roll his eyes at him. Once again, Derek was being mysterious Alpha man again by trying to keep him and Scott in the dark about a new threat in town. Seriously, what could be worse than having a power crazed werewolf hunter using the Kanima to try and kill his own granddaughter just so he can get the bite from Derek? Or the revenge seeking Uncle who threatened to kill him if he didn't help find Derek after being kidnapped by his ex? Really, what can be worse than that?

Oh, right a pack of Alphas.

"Just stay out of it, Scott." Derek tells them both. 

"How can you ask me to stay out of it? What if they end up killing someone?" Scott asked, pointing to Isaac who is still unconscious on the table. "Derek, you need more help than just Isaac and Peter. You can't go against a pack of Alphas on your own."

"I can try. Just go on and be a normal teenager, Scott. I don't need your help." Derek tells him, eyes flickering to both Scott and Stiles before retreating back into the living room to help Isaac.

Stiles huffs in annoyance before he and Scott leave the house.

***

￼

"I can't believe Derek is dead." Stiles hears Scott say in his mind. It had been days since the fight with the Alphas, and still Stiles was numb over the loss of Derek. 

Over the last few weeks, his feelings for the Alpha have grown so much. He told himself that he wasn't falling for Derek, but once he saw Derek being flirty with his English teacher, Stiles felt something snap inside of him. He was jealous that Derek was paying more attention to her than he was to him, and it felt like he was being rejected all over again.

Stiles realized that he was in love with Derek, but now he knew that Derek was never going to love him back. He couldn't help but see the chemistry between Ms. Blake and Derek, and it was a matter of time before they would get together. A love story that didn't include him, and he couldn't help but feel heartbroken about it. Stiles was the Eponine in this Marius and Cosette tale, and it hurt to think that Derek never considered Stiles as anything more than just a human who always gets in the way.  

Stiles sighs, and leaned back against the brick wall of Derek's loft. It was left open when he came in, and he wondered what he was going to do now that he was dead. He, Scott, Boyd, and Isaac didn't go to the cross country meet after what happened, even though none of them felt like doing anything at the moment. Scott and Allison went to spend some time together, hoping to have their 'talk'. Isaac and Boyd disappeared with Cora and Peter to go in search of what happened to Derek. Stiles was left on his own, trying to grief over his loss and finally get over Derek.

It hurt. Just thinking about him being dead hurt, and Stiles had no idea what to do about it. Yeah, he could have never have gotten close to Derek than he wished, but he still loved him. Derek being dead put a gaping hole inside Stiles' heart, and it hurt so much that he couldn't possibly think of the pain he was going through. He couldn't eat, or sleep, or even breath right now. He missed Derek and it was tearing him up inside to not have him there anymore.

Just as Stiles was about to get up, he heard the heavy metal door slide open and looked up to see Ms. Blake hauling a nearly passed out Derek Hale over her shoulder. Derek looked like he was about to die, so Stiles rushed forward to help Ms. Blake carry Derek to the bed. 

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" Ms. Blake asked and Stiles laughed nervously. 

"I could be asking you the same thing." Stiles says and Ms. Blake pressed her lips together.

"Derek came to me when I was leaving the parking lot. I tried to get him to the hospital, but he told me not to go there." Ms. Blake replies and Stiles looked at her in surprise. He couldn't help the tugging against his heart when Ms. Blake told him that Derek came to her and not to Stiles like he kept hoping he would. Stiles ignored the crushing feeling of sadness before he turned back to Derek to tend to his wounds.

"Derek doesn't need the hospital. Don't worry, he just needs some time and he'll be back to normal." Stiles explains and Ms. Blake gives him a confused look. 

"How do you know he's going to be fine?" Ms. Blake asked and Stiles just shrugs.

"Lets just say he's recovered from far worse." Stiles says and he flinches at the memory of Derek being impaled by his uncle that one night when Peter trapped them in the school. Stiles remembers all the blood spewing from Derek's mouth, and the dead look on his face when Peter tossed him to the building.  Its something Stiles wished he can forget.

"Okay." Ms. Blake nods and helps Stiles get Derek's shirt off.

***

Stiles stayed with Derek and Ms. Blake almost the entire night to wait for Derek to wake up. It looked like Derek was healing nicely, and he couldn't be more relieved to know that he was still alive. While he was waiting, Stiles stepped out to call the others that Derek was fine and was healing from his wounds. They too were relieved, and hoped that Derek can make a full recovery before returning to whatever they had been doing. Stiles smiled at the possibility of getting his chance with Derek seeing he wasn't dead, and him helping to tend to his wounds would make Derek see that Stiles was more than willing to be there for him, no matter how much blood there is.

Just as he comes back in to check on Derek, he stops when he hears moans coming from the lonely bed in the loft. Stiles looks up from his phone to see Ms. Blake and Derek making out on his bed, and Stiles couldn't help but feel his heart ripping to shreds at the very sight. Derek took notice of the teenager standing in the middle of the room, seeing the hurt look on his face before pulling away from Ms. Blake.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Derek asked, causing Ms. Blake to look at him as well.

"I-I..." Stiles tried to find the words as he forced himself not to choke up. He took a deep breath and blinked away his tears before looking Derek in the eye. "I was here to see if you had came to the loft. Ms. Blake was the one who carried you in and helped treat your wounds. I already told the others you're still alive, so you don't have to worry about that. I see that you're already fine, so I'll get out of your hair then."

With that, Stiles turns around and ignores Derek trying to call him back to the room. Stiles makes it to his jeep, wiping away the tears in his eyes before he drives back to his house. The tears keep blurring his eyes and he begins to wonder if driving at this time of night was a good idea. Still, he didn't want to pull over and face the truth about Derek inadvertently rejecting him. Stiles knew he was in too deep with falling for the alpha, but he never expected to be in this much pain.

It was like someone sucked the air in his lungs and he couldn't breath anymore. He was struggling, and it hurt every time he tried to gasp for air. It hurt much worse then when Lydia went to Jackson instead of him, and it even hurt more because he did everything he could not falling for Derek. Still, he touched the fire and was given third degree burns. Derek will never love him like Stiles loved Derek, and he had to get over it before it ended up killing him. 

Stiles took a moment to wipe the tears from his face when he felt something slam into his jeep. The force of the impact caused Stiles to swerve to the side of the road, hitting a nearby tree and causing Stiles to slam his head against the steering wheel. The wheel made a gash on Stiles' forehead, which bleed down his face and caused him to feel even more dizzy. Stiles couldn't move his limbs, he couldn't reach his phone either, so he was stuck in his jeep, possibly bleeding to death with no one knowing where he was.

He began to see spots in his vision, his breathing was shallow and he was starting to lose consciousness. The last thing Stiles saw before he passed out was a pair of red glowing eyes.

***  
When Stiles woke up, he noticed all the different sounds he was hearing, the wind whooshing through the dark and empty vault, the chains that rattled with every movement, and the sound of footsteps making their way towards him. Stiles looked up to see Deucalion and Kali smiling at him in a strangely wicked fashion. He tried to get up from the ground, but he found himself chained to one of the pillars in the vault. Stiles looked back at the pair in confusion, wondering what they wanted from him.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Stilinski. I've heard many things about you." Deucalion says to him, and Stiles glares at him.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked them, pulling on the chains, which he thought was a bit unnecessary. He is human after all, a bit of duck tape would have worked just fine.

"Oh, nothing in particular." Deucalion says as he walks over to kneel before Stiles. "You were in a terrible accident, and I thought I could lend a hand in your recovery. After all, you nearly died." 

"What?" Stiles struggled with the chains. He had an inclination of what he meant, but he didn't want it to be true. 

"You're almost healed. The bite seems to be taking some more time than usual." Deucalion lifted Stiles' shirt enough for him to see the gaping wound, bleeding a little with teeth marks raging red against his pale skin. Stiles took in a staggered breath before looking at Deucalion in shock.

"You bit me!" Stiles yells and Deucalion smiled in reply.

"Derek killed Ennis, it seemed fair that he'd owe us a new pack member. I took it upon myself to pick the better candidate, and what could be more perfect than the Alpha's mate himself? I liked your character and you might make to be as good enough of an alpha as Ennis was." 

"Alpha's mate? Dude, Derek doesn't even like me. Why would you think he would care about losing me?" Stiles asked as Deucalion grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eyes.

"Sometimes, Stiles, some people can surprise you. Once they lose something they care about, they become desperate to get them back." Deucalion says and Stiles pulls his chin away from him.

"Since you already have me, what do you plan on doing to me?" Stiles asked and Deucalion chuckles.

"You have so much to learn, Stiles. I am going to make you into the most perfect werewolf, not even Derek could stand a chance against you." Deucalion says before getting up. He goes back to Kali and she leads him out of the vault. They close the doors and encase Stiles in darkness.

***

Derek paced around the room, trying to think of all the places Stiles could have went to. When he disappeared, Derek couldn't help but feel this overwhelming guilt and pain. He flinches at the memory of Stiles' hurt look, and wishes he could have done something to stop him from leaving. It was his fault Stiles was missing in the first place, he was the one who caused Stiles to leave and now he never gets to know why. Derek hadn't realized that he cared deeply about Stiles until he went missing. He was worried about his well being, panicking over the thought of the human turning up dead, and the devastation it would cause. Scott would lose it if his best friend was dead, more importantly Derek would feel this immense pain and grief, he could never understand why.

Derek sighed, looking over the papers he had sprawled over the table. Ever since Stiles went missing, Derek tried to find him through the only sure way he knew how. By being a detective like Stiles was, at least in his way of trying to figure out how to stop a threat. He wasn't good at it, but he had no other way to figure out what happened to Stiles. Derek looked at everything, from the totaled jeep to the blood stains in the driver's side, everything.

What Derek and the others concluded was that Stiles had indeed been kidnapped, but by who? Scott thinks Stiles might have been kidnapped by the Darach and is being used as a sacrifice, but wouldn't his body turn up by now? Derek pointed out that Stiles didn't have any of the qualities the Darach was looking for. Yeah, he was a virgin, but Lydia thinks the Darach wasn't after virgins anymore, and the others were philosophers, warriors, and healers. Stiles was neither of those things, so the Darach couldn't have kidnapped him. 

This lead Derek to believe that maybe it was the Alpha pack who took him. Ever since he went missing, the twins have been getting cockier and messing with the pack at school as much as possible. Even Aiden asked Scott if they found Stiles' body yet before he was punched in the face by Isaac, who willingly took a suspension for it. Derek had a feeling they were behind Stiles' disappearance, but he never had proof that it was them. Plus, why take Stiles? What did he have that they could possibly want? Was it to mess with him and Scott?

"Yo! Derek!" Isaac shouts as he and Boyd waltz into the loft. Derek looks up from his notes, sighing before putting the things away. He hadn't realized that he was staring at Stiles' missing persons flyer until the two ruined his train of thought.

 "Go back to school. " Derek tells them, giving them both an annoyed glance.

"Well, actually, we can't. Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick. " Isaac says as he and Boyd drop the duffel bags they carried in. 

"With what, brain damage?" Derek asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 "Well, I have a migraine, and, uh, Boyd here has explosive diarrhea." Isaac explains, and Derek scoffs before shaking his head. 

"We're here to protect you." Boyd adds and Derek raises a brow at them.

"You're here to protect me? Well, I'm in trouble then." Derek says and moves around the table.

"Actually, Boyd here came up with a plan." Isaac tells Derek and Boyd moves closer to explain.

"Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us. I was wondering how we could do something like that... " Boyd says and pulls out electrical wires. "But on a bigger scale."

***

It seemed like their plan was full proof, and it was. The loft was flooded, wires were alive, and everything was set for when the Alpha's came. What they didn't expect was that the Alpha's knew their plan, and had cut off the main power source. So, now they were just standing in water, waiting for the alphas to arrive. Derek wasn't sure why he left a tug in his heart, but he couldn't think of that because this was the final showdown. He was going to stop the alphas and finally learn the whereabouts of the boy who never left his mind.

When Kali finally showed up, she looked as cocky as Derek knew she would be. She waltzed into his loft, smiling wide as she walked through the few inches of water.

"Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, "what's a girl got to do to get you alone?" Kali says, smirking as she and Derek turn to see the twins dragging in what looked to be Stiles. One held him by the throat while the other held on tight to his wrist, causing the young man to wince in pain.

Derek, Boyd, and Isaac looked at Stiles in shock. The missing teen was with the Alpha's all along, and it seemed like they had done something to him because Stiles' normal scent had changed. He looked tired, like he was in physical pain, but Derek could not find anything wrong with the boy. Their eyes meet for the first time in weeks, and Stiles' bright whisky colored eyes looked dead. What had they done to him?

"You and me Derek, or they tear him apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" Kali asked Derek, causing him to break from Stiles. 

"I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek growls and his eyes glow the familiar bright red.

Kali and Derek fought. Derek used all of his strength to try and take Kali down, but it was almost near to impossible. Stiles couldn't help but watch helplessly as Derek fought almost to exhaustion. That is, until the main power was switched back on and the wires came alive again, shocking anyone who was in the water.  

"Derek!" Stiles screams, and both Aiden and Ethan let him go to help Kali. Stiles found himself wrapped in Isaac's arms, keeping him from going into the water as well.

"Take him!" Kali orders as Aiden and Ethan grab Derek by the arms, forcing his claws out. 

Stiles watched as Kali grabbed Boyd, who had been in the water too while trying to get to the entrance of the loft. She hoist Boyd up in the air before impaling him onto Derek's claws. Stiles and Isaac gasp in shock as they watch Derek's eyes glowing bright red and Boyd gasping in pain as he slowly begins to breath heavily.  Kali and the Twins let them go, making their way back to the entrance as they leave.

"I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack... Or next time I'm killing all of you." Kali says, forcefully grabbing Stiles from Isaac, who was being held back by one of the twins. "Come on, Stiles. Duke won't be happy if I let his little toy escapes."

"Stiles!" Derek calls, watching helplessly as Kali takes him away while he tries to put pressure on Boyd's wounds in hopes to stop the bleeding.

Stiles gave him a pained parted look, flashing his golden eyes at Derek just as he and Kali disappear into the building with the twins.

***

"What do you mean Stiles is a werewolf?" Scott asked in disbelief as the pack came together to talk about Kali's ultimatum and what happened. 

"Deucalion must have bitten him when he took him, and now he's like their little pet or something." Isaac tells Scott. Derek growls under his breath at the thought of Deucalion touching Stiles, causing everyone else to look at him.

"What are we going to do? Deucalion could kill Stiles whenever he wants, what if he plans on using him as bait for both Scott and Derek?" Lydia asked, looking around the room. 

"I can't believe I let this happen..." Scott breathes, turning away from the others as he looked down. "Stiles is a werewolf, and he never wanted to be one. How the hell am I supposed to protect everyone if I couldn't even protect my best friend?"

"It wasn't your fault, Scott." Derek says, uncrossing his arms as he makes his way to the young teen. "We all didn't know Deucalion was going after Stiles, so don't blame yourself."

"I still can't help but feel like I failed him. How are we going to save him when he's surrounded by alphas?" Scott asked, turning to look at Derek with pleading eyes. "How the hell are we even suppose to save everyone? Between the Darach and the Alphas, there is only so much we can do. Maybe Cora's right. All we do is end up finding the bodies."

"Look, we will save Stiles, and the rest of the town." Derek says, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder. "No matter what, we always find a way. We will save them, Scott. Just believe that we will."

Scott nods, a sense of hope filling him as he looked between Derek and the others. Derek steps back, listening to the others plan as his mind drifts back to Stiles. He knew now where Stiles was, but he still couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of fear for the newly turned teen. Derek still didn't understand what was going on with his emotions, how he felt a sense of loss once he saw Stiles being taken from him. Why were his feelings for the young man being put in overdrive lately? Was it because he was the "damsel in distress" that needed saving? Derek could never understand what he was feeling, at least until a certain strawberry blonde came over to his side.

"You look like someone killed your puppies, Derek." Lydia says as she turned to look at the sulking alpha.

"I've just been feeling off." Derek replies, still not sure whether she was trustworthy enough to let her know what was troubling him lately. 

"Feeling off, or worried?" Lydia asked, looking at Derek with her knowing green eyes. 

"Worried for the most part." Derek answers, keeping his eyes on the others. He felt like she was staring into his soul, and he wasn't exactly fond of the feeling. 

"About the alphas? Darach? or Stiles?" Lydia pressed, and Derek turned to look her in the eye. 

"All of the above." 

"We both know you're more worried about C." Lydia says, turning away from Derek.

"How did you-" Derek began, but Lydia cut him off.

"Body language. You get more tense when we talk about Stiles, like you physically can't accept the feeling of not being with him." Lydia says, and turns back to Derek. "I would know how that feels."

"I don't know then, because I honestly have no idea what is going on with me. I feel like I need to have him with me to know that he's safe. That I can't stop worrying about his well being and how much it's killing me knowing that he's scared and we can't do anything about it." Derek whispered, not willing to let the others know about his thoughts he was surprisingly informing Lydia of. 

"You care about him." Lydia says, and Derek stares at her. "A lot. I think normal people call it being in love."

"Please be serious." Derek glares at her, but she rolls her eyes at him. 

"You hate the fact that Stiles is with the Alphas and not with you, right?" Lydia asks, which Derek subtly nods to. "That's your heart trying to say that you want him to be with you. That you won't know that he's fine until you're the one who is satisfied. You're in love with him, but being you, you're not letting yourself admit to that."

"I'm not in love with Stiles." Derek says, frowning and Lydia raised her eyebrows at him. 

"Like I said, you won't admit to that. Believe me, it took me a while too, but in all honesty, we were better off as friends. I don't really know what makes your heart speed up for Stiles, but you feel something for him, and that's enough to show him that you care." Lydia tells him.

"How do you know it's love? How can you even tell that you're in love?" Derek asks, and Lydia sighs a little. Not in annoyance, but in a way that sounds like she was remembering a particular moment in her life. 

"You can't stop thinking about him." Lydia shrugs, not looking Derek in the eye. "You feel like you want to do everything to make them happy. You want to spend every moment with them because you just love being with them. You love everything about them, the way they laugh or talk, or just look at you. You feel like you can't eat, or sleep, or even breath without them. Their everything that you've been missing, and you just feel whole with every touch you make. It's never easy, but it's always worth it."

"Thanks..." Derek says, staring at Lydia in wonder. 

"No problem." Lydia smiles a little before he turns to leave.

The others have left already, and Derek was left alone to stare out through his window. He wasn't sure what to really call his feelings at that point because he wasn't sure on what Stiles was to him. Maybe he did love him, or maybe he didn't. One thing Derek knew for sure was  that he was going to save Stiles, even if it was the last thing he was going to do.

***

It felt like everything was falling apart for Derek at this point. Not only had he been reduced back to a beta, but he also lost Scott to Deucalion once Jennifer took all three of the parents. Sheriff, Argent, and Scott's Mom. So now, Deucalion had all the important pieces he needed, now all Derek had left was the small sense of hope. He knew now that he couldn't face the Alphas anymore, but still he hoped that he could find a way to fix everything before he loses the game. 

"Call me after you're about a hundred miles from town." Peter says as Derek begins to drive away from his loft. He and Cora were leaving because Kali decided that she wasn't going to wait any longer to kill Derek. He didn't want to leave, hell Stiles was still with Deucalion, and he couldn't leave him like this. But how can he save him if he himself is dead?

Just as they were halfway across town, both he and Cora heard the familiar scream echoing from the loft. Both looked at each other in surprise before Derek finally recognized the voice. 

"What the hell was that?" Cora asked, looking at Derek.

"Lydia. We have to go back." Derek says, turning the car around. Cora didn't protest. They both knew running away was a bad idea, and Derek was not going to make any more mistakes, even if it was going to cost Stiles' life. 

When they returned to the loft, Cora and Derek were meet with a gruesome sight. The bodies of Kali and the twins littered the loft with Jennifer standing victoriously in the center. Lydia was balled up against one of the pillars, looking so terrified and almost shaking. Cora went to her side while Derek glared at Jennifer, the person who seemingly caused all of his problems. 

"You did this for me?" Derek asked, tensing his muscles as Jennifer came closer to him. 

"For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim." 

"Stop talking to me like a politician. Stop trying to convince me of your cause!" Derek growls, but Jennifer wasn't even phased. 

"Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott. You can save his mother, Stiles's father... and even Stiles as well." Derek growls under his breath at her.

"How?" 

"I need a guardian, And that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you." Jennifer says, smiling a little at Derek.

"I can't help you. I'm not even an alpha anymore." Derek sighs, still glaring at Jennifer. 

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time." 

"You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?" 

"You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have. And If he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you." 

"Derek, don't trust her." Cora warns, holding a shaking Lydia close to her.

"I have the eclipse in my favor, But the moon's only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me." Jennifer pleads, and Derek just looks at her.

He doesn't trust her, not after everything she did. But, she was offering him a chance. A chance to save Stiles and the others, and it seemed like the only option left, but was he willing to take the risk? This was Stiles, Scott, and their parents. He couldn't risk their lives because he decided to join Jennifer. Still, they would die either way, and Derek had a small window of opportunity to save the person he cared about the most.

Derek sighed, and looked at Jennifer in the eyes.

***

Derek and Jennifer walked into the distillery. They expected there to only be Scott and Deucalion, but what Derek wasn't counting on was Stiles being there as well. Derek saw Stiles and Scott standing next to Deucalion like they were his betas. Stiles looked tired and warn, but had a cold hard eyes that glared at Jennifer. When Stiles took notice of Derek also being there, this look flashed across his face, but was gone before Derek could name the emotions written on his face. Scott seemed to be the most surprised at Derek's presence as the opposing sides came closer together.

" What are you doing?" Scott asked Derek. 

"This might be hard to believe, But I'm actually trying to help you." Derek says with a disdained voice, and he hears Stiles scoff under his breath.

"Ooh, like brother against brother. How very American this is. Are you ready, Jennifer? Hmm? Did you gather your herbs, Pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees, Slit a baby's throat, perhaps? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice twelve innocent people Just to face me? Or is it 15 now?" Deucalion growls as he shifts into his full form.

Derek and Jennifer begin to fight with Deucalion, but they didn't have much success as they had hoped. Derek tried to go after Deucalion like Jennifer told him to do, but was stopped by Stiles in his full beta form. Derek nearly didn't recognize him, but he knew Stiles was there, and he was going to do as much as he can to snap him out of whatever spell Deucalion had him  in. 

"Stiles, listen to me-" Derek begins, but Stiles roars at him.

"I'm done listening to you, Derek." Stiles growled at him, grabbing him by the shirt and tossing him into a pile of crates. "Why can't you see that I'm much better off without you?"

"Because this isn't you, Stiles!" Derek yelled. "Deucalion is turning you into a monster, just like he wanted to do to Scott. You need to snap out of it!"

"Why? Tell me why I should listen to someone who never even noticed me? Who never once looked my way or even returned my feelings? I loved you, Derek, but now all I want to do is kill you." Stiles growls and launches himself at Derek.

"Because I love you, too!" Derek growls back, slamming the teen against the hard metal walls. "I didn't notice because I didn't want to! I knew you felt something, and I should have listened to you. Paid more attention, but I was too focused on defeating the Alphas and I'm sorry for driving you away. I never meant to hurt you, Stiles. Had I known sooner, then maybe you wouldn't be like this! Like the monster Deucalion made you become!" 

"Why would you care now?" Stiles asked, slowly going back to his human form. 

"Because... I never realized how much I needed you until I lost you." Derek says, looking Stiles in the eyes. "And now I never want to lose you again." 

Stiles begins to tear up, sniffling a little as he looked deep into Derek's hazel eyes. 

"Derek, I-" Stiles roared in pain as he fell to his knees and clutched his head. Derek turned around to see Deucalion holding Jennifer by her hair with a shocked looking Scott  and a terrifying smirk on his face. 

"Stiles, why don't you show Scott how it's done." Deucalion asked.

"No!" Stiles roars out, finally able to get out of the trance Deucalion had put him under. 

"Excuse me?" Deucalion turns to Stiles, glaring at him with his blood red eyes. 

"I said no. I am not going to be your little bitch anymore!" Stiles yells, grabbing Derek's hand as tightly as he could. 

"I gave you the bite so that you can live, Stiles. You were going to die, and now you owe me your life." Deucalion says and Stiles scoffs at him. 

"I don't owe you shit! You were the one who crashed into me and almost killed me! I was your little replacement for Ennis, and now you don't have shit!" Stiles growls.

"Fine then, I'll deal with you later, but Scott here." Deucalion turns to Scott. "He's going to become the Alpha he was meant to be. Become a killer."  Deucalion says, growling at Scott. 

"They're not dead yet." Scott says, looking at Stiles in reassurance. 

"And who's going to save them, your friends?" Deucalion asked, mockingly. 

"My pack."

*** 

They were able to defeat Deucalion and Jennifer, having it turn out that it was her who needed to be stopped. Deucalion actually pulled the killing blow, and the others were saved. Stiles and Derek finally embraced, holding each other like they had been longing to do for the longest time. Derek and Scott spared Deucalion's life, hoping that he would become the man he used to be before Gerard took away his sight. Stiles, Derek, and Scott left the distillery to find the others where the parents had been held. 

Stiles was able to reunite with his father, having missed each other so much since Stiles was taken. He, the sheriff, and Derek all returned to the Stilinski residence where they celebrated their reunions. At the crack of dawn, Stiles and Derek were in Stiles' room, simply holding each other, taking in the other's presence like they were going to be separated again.  

"So...How does this whole thing work with werewolves?" Stiles asked and Derek looked at him in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked and Stiles moved to look at Derek.

"Are we like mates now, or does that even exist? Is mating the same as marriage? Wait, are you going to give me a 'Mate mark'-" Derek stopped his rambling by pressing his lips to Stiles'. 

"I'm not sure if it's real or not." Derek says once he pulls away from Stiles. "But what I do know, is that I want to be with you. No matter what."

"Is that another way of you saying that you love me?" Stiles asked, smiling a little as Derek fondly rolled his eyes. 

"Maybe." Derek replies and Stiles huffs.

"Just say you love me, Sour wolf." Stiles pouts and Derek chuckles a little. 

"Fine. I love you, Stiles."

"I love you too, Derek." Stiles smiles wide as he presses his lips to Derek's.


End file.
